


Whorecrux

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Tom, Public Sex, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Sex Magic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Tom decides Hermione will be his first Horcrux when her fiance fails him.  He gets the pleasure of putting both purebloods in their place.





	Whorecrux

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

She entered the room with her head held high.  She was the picture of pureblood elegance in her beautiful robes and the prideful way she carried herself.  She knew she was a member of the ruling class of wizardkind and it exuded from her every pore.

“Come forward Miss Granger.”  A man from the head of the room motioned for her to stand before him.

He sat on what could have been a throne for all the respect the dark robed figures gave him.  He was the only in the group not to be wearing a hood that his face in shadow.

She was the only spot of color among the group; her scarlet robes looked like blood against all those who wore black.

“I am not accustomed to being summoned by some muggleborn upstart, Mr.  _ Riddle _ .”  She said in a firm tone that made the other flinch in fear.

A slow smile formed on the man’s face.  “Your fiance warned me you had a sharp tongue for a woman.  But I assure you I have every right to call you before me.” He said casually and the other relaxed a bit that he was not angered.

“Oh?”  She asked her back seeming to straighten all the more as she glanced at each figure in the room trying to find her fiance.  “What makes you feel you have any domain over me, Mr. Riddle?”

He rose to his full hight then and moved towards her with slow, purposeful steps.  “Malfoy has incurred my wrath.” He explained bring her attention back to him. “In exchange for not ending him, he is giving me the use of the one thing he holds most important in his life.”  He said the words as they meant nothing, but Hermione stepped away from him as if he had physically hit her.

“My fiance has no right to offer me up as some prize.”  She snapped trying to sound firm.

“Ah, but you are exactly what I was looking for, for a little experiment.”  He said shifting his direction so that he could circle her. His minions closed in when she turned to leave, barring her way.

“I will repeat myself.  You have no right.” She said turning on him with her way barred she drew her wand.

He disarmed her easily with a silent spell.  The work it took to master such a move froze her for a moment.  She couldn’t help but be impressed.

“I have every right as your Lord,”  Tom said playing with her wand in one hand.

“You are n-”  She started, but he soon interrupted.

“As your fiance has sworn fealty to me, your will follows.”  He told her firmly. “Come here and accept your place here.”

Without a wand and with no way out Hermione was forced to gather herself and face what was to come.

“I wish for my fiance to face me himself.”  She said as he looked down her nose at Tom. “Explain exactly why he felt he had the right to offer my use when we are not even married yet.”

“You do talk back a lot for a woman.  I see that Malfoy will have his hands full when it comes to the marriage night.”  Tom said dismissively. “It is not your place to question, only to do as you are told.  You will not like it if I have to come to get you.” He warned as his eyes flashed red.

“You will not like it if you come any closer.”  She countered her fury was only rising with his words.

The moment he moved close enough to grab her she swung at him with all the strength she possessed.  He caught her fist before it made contact with his nose, then pinned her arm around behind her back.  WIth the other hand, he grasped her neat bun and jerked her head back by her hair.

“I could break your arm right now.”  He warned her. “It would be so easy to do, just a little twist and snap.”  He warned against her ear. “Are you doing to be a good girl for your Lord?”  He purred so only she could hear.

Bit her bottom lip and growled in response, knowing any words from her would be a mistake. She let Tom pull her back towards the throne in silence as she calculated her next move.

The moment he sat down and pulled her into his lap, she could feel the privacy ward come to life around them.  His minions could still see them plainly, but they could not hear a word that was exchanged.

“What the heck is going on Tom?”  She asked in a breathy tone as he still kept a firm hold of her arm and hair.

“I didn’t even plan this, my love.”  He told her as Tom pulled the pins from her hair so that he could set her mane he enjoyed so much free.  “Your imbecile fiance offered your body and innocence to me all on his own.” He chuckled as he started to unbutton the front of her robes.

“I gave you my innocence three months ago.”  Hermione reminded him as she tried to look like she was struggling as she pushed her body into his hands.  “Not really worth the price when you already have half the bargain.”

“But it's worth it to use you for this spell.  If this works, you will belong to me for the rest of time my sweet.”

“What spell?”  She asked as he jerked her back and bit her neck hard enough to bruise.  She whimpered and went limp in his grasp.

“I finally have everything I need to make a Horcrux.” He told her with great pleasure.

“You’re going to kill me?”  She asked shocked and hurt that he would choose her as a victim.  She wanted to pull away but knew too well how pointless that would be.

“No.”  He shook his head with a laugh as he ran his hands down her form.  “I will turn you into my first and most powerful soul piece. Then you will belong to me forever more.”  He told her soothingly.

“Oh…”  She licked her lips as her heart and breath slowed.  “Than why not do this when we were going to be alone in a few days?”  She asked as he went back to undressing her.

“I want all my dogs to know who you belong to.”  He told her parting the robes and revealing her under things to the room.

“I have to marry Abraxas.”  She reminded him as his nimble fingers started to unlace her corset.  “My family would never allow me to wed a muggleborn upstart.”

He reached up and grasped her nipple twisting it to draw a cry from her.

“You will stop calling the heir to Slytherin a muggleborn.”  He hissed as his fingers went back to work.

“It is too dangerous for you to reveal that just now, my love.”  Hermione reminded him. “They won’t let me marry you.”

“I know you have to marry Malfoy.”  He said as if this was something he had repeated many times.  “Do you have a point?”

“He won’t marry me once he’s seen you defile me in front of all your knights.”  She gasped as he ripped the last few ties and tossed her corset away.

“I will make him marry you.”  He told her firmly. “And make him fully understand that he will  _ never _ touch you.  He will sleep in a cold bed while I share yours for the rest of his life.”

“You are cruel.”  She said, in the same tone most couples shared words of love.

“Bring in the victim.”  He said lowing his ward so his minions could hear.

She whimpered and played the shy girl now that others would know what she was saying.  “Please?” She whimpered. “Please, Abraxax stop this?" She begged as she wiggled in Tom’s lap, rubbing her butt against his erection.

Hermione’s breath caught when the rest of their clothes disappeared, and she could feel so much of Tom’s skin against her own.

“He can’t save you just yet my dear,”  Tom said as a struggling form was brought into the room.

When the hood was removed from the figure, Hermione’s eyes went wide to find a dirty and worn looking Madam Umbridge crotched on the floor at their feet.

Tom smiled and nipped at her neck as he knew how much Hermione would enjoy watching the woman die painfully.

“For me?”  She asked in a husky undertone as he slipped both their wands into her hand and wrapped his hand firmly around hers.  It looked as if he was going to force her to cast the spell, but he was really giving her a chance to elate in Umbridge's pain.

“Yes.”  He hissed softly against her neck “Feel the true power of dark magic Miss Granger.” Tom said as he used his other hand to shift hip so he could take her exactly when he wished.

Hermione was shaking in his arms, and the fools around him probably thought it was in fear, but he knew better.  His love was shaking in fury and lust.

“Crucio!”  He led the casting, and as the wretched woman at their feet cried out in agony, he sheathed himself inside of Hermione to make them both scream.

Between the casting of dark magic and the feel of him inside of her, Hermione let out a cry of pure bliss.  She couldn’t help but work herself back against him.

“We are going to torture her to death, my dear,”  Tom told her as she fucked herself onto him, unable to do anything but fall into the pure corruption of the moment.  “She will die in pain and fear and then I will place a piece of my soul within your dark heart.”

“Please?”  She gasped her hand trying to pull away from their shared wand.  It was too much for her, but Tom enjoyed pushing what she could handle.

“Just a little longer my dear.”  He whispered and smirked as the foal woman clawed at her own face.  “Look Hermione.” He added as his hand moved down between her legs so he could stimulate the too sensitive clit and make her come around him.

“Too much!"  She gasped, her body jerking in his grasp.  He dropped the spell so he could hold her on his cock as she throbbed around him.

“My Lord please?”  Abraxax finally stepped forward.  “You’re hurting her. You said she would come to no harm.”  He bowed deeply finally defending his bride.

“She is whole and healthy Malfoy,”  Tom said holding his own peak back. He needed to time things perfectly.  “I'm just breaking her in for you.” He said as if she were some horse.

He could see the man stiffen and it pleased him enough that he snapped his hips against the woman in his lap just to get a cry of pleasure.  “This one seems to be well made for enjoyment.” He taunted the man as Hermione lay back against his chest whimpering and panting.

“Tell her to ride me without stop until my target is dead.”  He ordered Malfoy enjoying the man’s suffering as much as he enjoyed his fiance’s cunt.

“My Lord?”  The man whimpered as he looked up at them.

“Tell her.”  He ordered, warning in his tone this time.

“Yes my Lord,”  Abraxax said quickly not wishing to get into more trouble.  “My sweet you need to…” Malfoy cleared his throat. “You need to ride him until the woman is dead.”  He said in a begging tone.

“No please?” Hermione said coming to life and making him feel worse even as she ground her hips against their joined bodies.

“Just do it Hermione, and it will all be over soon.”  The blond promised.

Tom set down their wands so that his hands could roam over her chest and play with her aroused nipples.  She whimpered and wiggled around him.

“Are you going to be a good girl as your fiance asks Miss Granger?” He asked as he enjoyed the way she moved.

“Yes my Lord.”  She said even making her voice sound fearful.  Merlin, he loved this woman and the comfortable way she picked up on his moods.

“Good.”  He said slapping her breast hard once before he picked up his wand and went back to torturing the woman at their feet.

Hermione braced herself on the arms of the chair and did her best to ride his cock while she watched Unbride with heavy-lidded eyes.

He imagined she looked heavenly, as she bounced on top of him: her breasts moving with each thrust and an expression lost between ecstasy and pain on her face.

“Come with me, my love.”  He whispered right before he finished off the woman and let his soul rip in half.

She screamed as he filled her with more of himself than ever before.  Her body writhed against him making the pain of what he had just done to himself into new pleasure.  When he could fully feel the room around him once again and not the magic, they had done he found his arms firmly clutching her waist.

He kissed the back of her neck so she would know how he felt then pushed her out of his lap and onto the dead body of the woman she had hated more than anyone.

“Next time you think to belittle me, Miss Granger, remember how thoroughly I used you this day.”  He said as he magically redressed.

She whimpered as she tried to move away from the dead body and towards Malfoy.  She was so good at playing the prim little pureblood for these men that it felt like an honor that only he got to the beast inside of her.

He caught her foot and pulled her back towards him and the body.  Tom crouched down, and he whispered loud enough for the room to hear.

"You keep a piece of me inside you now my dear." He said, and only he could see the fire that ignited inside of her eyes.  He could feel their connection like a physical thing. "You will come to me regularly so that I can check on its safety."

She gave him a hidden smile as she whimpered and tried to pull out of his grasp.  This game was going to be so much fun.


End file.
